


just you, me, and the rain

by Shinkukka



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Domestic, M/M, rainy day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: It had been another long day at work for him, so he had just closed his eyes for a moment, a few minutes.





	just you, me, and the rain

**Author's Note:**

> the first prompt was just "soft shueis" and with my wip list, it could've been anything so it got defined to "rainy day cuddles" and while I kinda wanted someone to get drenched by the rain, I think this is infinitely softer than anything I could've done with that
> 
> for @kanametatsuhiko on twitter

Shu could feel a weird swaying as he was roused from the light sleep he had fallen into after he had sat down on the sofa in the common room for a little while. The dishes were done and Eichi had headed to take a bath, while he had opted to take a breather and listen to the sounds of rain pouring outside. It had been another long day at work for him, so he had just closed his eyes for a moment, a few minutes.

His head was pressed against something covered by a soft fabric, and all he wanted to do was nuzzle against it and go back to sleep. But then again, the inconsistent, faint, up and down swaying was kind of bothering him too much.

Blue eyes, fluttering open, were greeted with the view of Eichi, and Shu felt a little embarrassed he didn’t realize he was being carried in Eichi’s strong arms, the very arms that had gently held him for so many times already.

“Ah, I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Eichi smiled at him, not the least bit phased

“Mm, I fell asleep?” was the most coherent answer he could come up with.

“Yeah. You really shouldn’t fall asleep in a place like that, you could get sick,” Eichi berated him. “Honestly, Shu, if you were so tired you could’ve just said so. I could’ve taken care of the chores to let you go to bed earlier.”

Shu wanted to counter that by saying he really wasn’t that tired, that Eichi didn’t need to worry so much, but he got interrupted by a yawn.

“I couldn’t leave all that to you and the twins. I have to pull my weight here too, and as much as I’d like to be spoilt by Eichi, I really want to let Eichi be spoiled by me as well,” he said, wrapping his arms around Eichi’s neck.

Pressing his head against Eichi’s chest again, he couldn’t help but smile when he could feel Eichi’s heartbeat skip as he tried to find the words to counter what Shu had just said to him.

Arriving at his dorm room door, Shu reached to open the door for them with no words spoken, as Eichi automatically waited for him to do so, as if their actions were practised through years of spending time together. Stepping inside the room Eichi used his body to bump the door close behind them before heading further into to the room. Stopping next to Shu’s bed, the brunet tried to gently lay down the other man on the bed, only to be stopped as he tried to get up.

“Shu,” Eichi called out to him, “You can let go of me now.”

He only hummed back at the taller man, letting his thumbs run along the nape of Eichi’s neck.

“What if I don’t want to let go.”

He could see the tiny flush on Eichi’s face even with his eyes closed.

Before Eichi had the chance to counter him, he continued, but not without taking advantage of Eichi’s flustered state by pulling him into the bed with him.

“Just stay with me tonight. I  _ want _ you to stay with me,” he whispered, feeling how his words made contact with Eichi’s face.

It was quiet for a few moments, before he could feel the taller man shuffle around, before he could feel something soft against his cheek, against the corner of his mouth, against his lips.

“Fine, I’ll stay. I’ll stay with you Shu. Just go to sleep, you’ve had a long day,” Eichi said, watching Shu bury himself into his side, holding onto him tight, but gently.

“And you’ll be here in the morning?”

Eichi smiled into the mess of fair hair in front of his face, bringing a hand to gently brush it.

“Yeah. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Good. I love you so much, Eichi.”

“I love you too, Shu.”

After that, the only thing he could hear through the light breathing and the gentle beat of a heart mixing together with his own, was the inconsistent pitter patter of rain hitting against some part of the building.


End file.
